ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tox
Tox is the current Elemental Master of Poison, and was a combatant in Chen's Tournament of Elements. She originally opposed the Ninja at the start of the Tournament of Elements, but later became good friends with them after Chen stole her elemental power. She joined the elemental masters to oppose Chen. History Tox is the daughter of the previous Elemental Master of Poison. The Invitation Tox was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. She accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. Only One Can Remain Once on the Island, Tox was present at Chen's opening ceremony and was then escorted to her suite by the Kabuki. Once the first challenge began, she fought the other Masters for a Jadeblade. She was able to find one, thus securing her place in the next round of the Tournament. Versus The next morning, Tox ate breakfast in the Chow House with Ash and Neuro, then later observed the three battles that took place throughout the day. She was present near the bracket board when Jay and Cole discovered they had to fight each other, and she witnessed that fight as well. Ninja Roll The next day, Tox observed Skylor defeat Jacob, though soon became outraged at the Ninja when she learned that because of Jay and Cole's ignorance, all of the Masters would be forced to sleep in the Chow House instead of their fancy rooms. In the middle of the night, Tox and the other Masters were woken by Clouse and given skates. They were taken to the royal arena for the thunderblade event, and Chen explained that the other Masters could help or hurt either of the two fighters - Lloyd and Chamille. Still angered about loosing her room and treasure, Tox quickly sided with Chamille and the other Masters. At one point during the event, Tox created a poison cloud on the track to stop Lloyd, though the Green Ninja was able to skate around it and Kai ended up being its victim. Jay would later get back at the Master of Poison by pushing her off the track. Later in the match, several of the Masters joined Lloyd's side after they learn Chen's spell, but Tox was shoved out of the way by Neuro while the Ninja explained, and thus continued to try and stop Lloyd. Her attempts were thwarted by Turner, and when Chamille was eliminated for losing, Tox did not join in the other Masters' celebration. Spy for a Spy For the final fight of the first round, Tox competed against Shade and lost. She was stripped of her elemental power and taken to work in the Noodle Factory. Spellbound After the Factory was put on lockdown, Tox and the other imprisoned Masters gathered beside Cole as Zane explained their proposed escape plan. Breakout After Dareth was sent to the Noodle Factory, thus ruining their plan to escape via the sewer network, Tox suggested that they fight their way out but her idea was quickly overruled. The Forgotten Element After Zugu discovered the Roto Jet, Tox and the other Elemental Masters rushed over to help push it out of the Factory as it was yet unable to fly. They steered the flightless aircraft to the prison cell where they freed Nya and Garmadon before continuing on to the Anacondrai Temple. There, they confronted Chen's army and their powers were soon restored as Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements. Later after the Masters secured the Island, Tox laughed with the Ninja as Zane activated his humor switch showing all past rivalries gone. The Day of the Dragon When the Cultists were transformed into Anacondrai, Tox used her poison cloud in an attempt to stop them, but eventually was forced to retreat into the palace. She managed to unlocked her Elemental Dragon soon after to fly back to New Ninjago City. The Greatest Fear of All Tox used her Elemental Poison Dragon to fly back to Ninjago where she watched over the city with the other Masters. When twenty noodle trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, Tox pursued one of them only to find it empty. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, Tox met up with the other Masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, Tox fought bravely against the imposter Anacondrai, and celebrated with the other Masters when victory was achieved. LEGO.com Description If there is anyone who wants to poison the competition, it is Tox. This female fighter has the type of venom that can leave a lasting impression. Be careful not to get touched by this one, because she will make you feel really bad. Appearances Notes *Her appearance is based off the character Toxikita from LEGO's Ultra Agents theme, where she is an antagonist along with Invizable. *After being stripped of her powers, her poisonus attitude faded a bit. *Her hair piece is the same as P.I.X.A.L.'s, but green. *Tox has the least amount of screen time amongst the Elemental Masters. Gallery Toxikita.png|Toxikita from the Ultra Agents line Tox3.png|Tox with the other elemental masters Tox4.png|Tox in the Thunderblade competition Tox40.png|Tox and the other prisoners planning their escape Tox5.png|Tox and the other elemental master cheering Poison42.png|Using toxin against the Anacondrai Impostors KarlofElders.png|With Paleman and Karlof, fighting at the Battle of the Corridor of Elders SoRTox.png|Tox in the Shadow of Ronin game Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Poison Category:2015 Category:2015 Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Participants of Thunderblade